Visitors
by Puzzler
Summary: Multi xover, please give it a try. SG1 are contacted by a woman claiming to be an Ancient, but they dismiss her, thinking her insane. When an unusual enemy arrives, the SGC cannot stop them. They have to rethink her ideas. Full summary inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Surprises

Visitors

By Puzzler

Summary – Multi x-over (please give it a try). The team are contacted by a woman claiming to be an Ancient, but they dismiss her ideas, thinking her insane. When an unusual, and totally new enemy arrives, the SGC has no way to stop them, forcing them to re-think the strangers' ideas. But can they trust her, and are the 'people' she brings with her the help Earth needs to save itself and the rest of the world?

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the programs/films/books involved in this story, and I am only borrowing my favourite characters from them for fun. The situations they are in and the character Quartz are mine (or at least I think they are. I can't remember reading a fanfiction quite like this), so please ask if you want to use them (unlikely, but possible).

Setting – About 2 weeks after the SG-1 episode 'Gemini'

Series notes – far too many! Sorry!

This is a story that I've been thinking about writing for a while, but have never got around to it until now. It came from an idea I had to pull all my favourite characters from different shows together and see how they'd react.

I have taken characters, and may refer to events from 8 different series. So that you know what you need to know, I have listed where the series are for the different characters. The most important is SG-1, as this is where everything will be taking place. I will try to explain any references I make to the other series, so I don't get anyone too confused.

Stargate SG-1 – up to Season 8 episode 'Gemini' (Repli-Carter is in control of Replicators, Fifth is dead, Baal secretly working for Anubis, who is not dead)

Stargate Atlantis – up to Season 1 episode 'Before I Sleep', which I am saying happened at around the same time as the SG-1 episode 'Gemini'.

Star Trek TNG – up to the film 'Nemesis' (Data is dead, Riker and Troi on the USS Titan)

Star Trek Voyager – same timeframe as 'Nemesis'. (Voyager is back on Earth, Janeway is an Admiral)

Star Trek Enterprise – up to Season 4 episode 'Home' (Earth saved from Xindi, T'Pol married, T'Pol is a Starfleet Commander)

Star Wars – Jedi Apprentice books era (when Obi-Wan is still learning to be a Jedi, before 'The Phantom Menace')

Lord of the Rings – after war of the ring, but everyone (eg the fellowship, Elrond etc) is still on Middle Earth. AU (I've never read the book, so it'll be based on the movies)

Harry Potter – up to end of book 4 (Voldemort is back)

There is also a possibility that a character from a 9th series/film will come into the story, but I'll tell you first if I'm going to pull them in.

I'm sorry if I get any details from any of the series incorrect. I am using so many series' that it is unlikely I will get everything right. Tell me if you do notice anything that seems very wrong, and I'll try to correct it.

Please tell me what you think. I'm always happy to hear from you!

I know this story starts rather slowly, but it will get better (I hope). Most of the action really starts around chapter 3 – so please be patient with me.

Chapter 1 – Surprises

"Hey Carter. What ya doing?" General O'Neill asked, looking into Lieutenant Colonel Carter's lab and seeing her immersed in work. She didn't even look up.

"I am trying to find out if I can activate some of the pathways between the separate replicator cells using an electromagnetic pulse so I can find out what cipher…" Carter started very quickly, still engrossed in her work. She quickly loses O'Neill in her explanation

"OK Carter, I don't need to know _everything_. Do you think that whatever-it-is will work?"

"Possibly Sir. I'm not sure yet. I still have quite a bit to do."

"Carter, you've been working on that stuff for almost 2 weeks flat. The only times I've seen you outside this lab is to go on missions. Maybe you should take a break."

"Sir, I really think I'm getting there. Just a few more calculations."

"You've said that every time any of us have come to see you." O'Neill decided to change his approach. "Look, its Friday. Teal'c, Daniel and I were planning to go out for a meal tonight and were hoping you'd come with us. What do you think?"

"I really need to finish…"

"It won't be for long. Bite to eat, few drinks, take your mind off work. This stuff will all still be here after the weekend, if you can stay away that long." He paused, seeing the look on her face. "I could make it an order for you to come."

"OK Sir. I'll come."

"Good. Go home, have a shower, get ready. I'll pick you up at around 8."

"Yes Sir"

O'Neill turned to leave, but remembered something. "And Carter…for tonight, drop the 'Sir'."

SGSGSGSGSG

"Well, was it worth getting out of the lab for a while?" Daniel asked, finishing off his beer. They had been at the restaurant for about 3 hours now, and had just about run out of things that they could talk about in such a public place.

"It certainly was. I'm sorry that I've been rather consumed by the replicator thing recently, but I really feel that I need to figure out a way to stop them…to stop her." Carter started to apologise, but the looks on the others' faces showed that she didn't need to.

"It's not your fault, you know that, right? Besides, if there was an evil replicator twin of one of us running around out there I'm sure we'd act in the same way." O'Neill said in his usual way, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks guys."

"Excuse me, but are you General O'Neill of the US Air Force?" a tall, almost black haired woman asked from where she was standing between Daniel and Sam. She seemed to have appeared from nowhere at their table.

"Yes. Who's asking?" O'Neill seemed slightly pleased that some complete stranger had recognised him. It might also have had to do with that she was quite attractive.

"My name is Quartz. You don't know me, but I'm here to help you. I have information that you're going to want to hear." She said in a rather cryptic way. It was clear she didn't want to say too much in the crowded restaurant either.

"What sort of information? Who exactly are you?" O'Neill asked, standing up from the table. Her tone was enough to make them all slightly suspicious.

"I am a friend, and I am just trying to help, but we can't talk here. Perhaps outside?"

"OK. Daniel, you come with me. Carter, you and Teal'c stay here. We'll go to the car."

"Thank you"

SGSGSGSGSG

A couple of minutes later, the three of them were sitting in O'Neill's car "OK, who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"There's no time to explain all that. I know about the Stargate program."

"What? How?"

"Relax Dr Jackson. There has been no security leek and I have spoken to no one other that you. As to how, I am what you know as an Ancient." There was a slight pause, as it wasn't at all what they were expecting the woman to say.

"That explains a few things. Please, continue."

"I have come to warn you that there is a great danger coming, far worse than any of the Goa'uld. Anubis is behind it, but I doubt even he really knows quite how dangerous it could be."

"Hang on. Anubis is dead."

"No he's not. He survived, though seriously weakened. He is trying to create a new 'villain' by incorporating personality traits and abilities of others into himself."

"Great. As if he needs any more power."

"That's not all. He has created a 'tear' in the space-time continuum and taken villains not only from different time periods, but also different dimensions." Quartz explained a bit too quickly

"What?"

"Sorry, but you rather lost us there." Both Jack and Daniel seemed confused by her slightly garbled explanation

"I'm sorry. What I propose is to bring a group of warriors and scientists from these different dimensions through the 'tear' Anubis has created that will help us to defeat the enemy Anubis is making himself into. Otherwise, I doubt there'd be any way to stop him."

"Let me get this straight. You want to bring a bunch of time travellers from another dimension here to Earth to help us destroy Anubis…how?"

"I'll show you." She clicks the fingers on her left hand. Nothing happens.

"I don't want to worry you here, but was something supposed to happen?"

"I don't understand this. Why isn't it working? I've never had this problem before." She mutters to herself quietly.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Daniel, a word." O'Neill and Daniel get out of the car, leaving Quartz who is still snapping her fingers trying to make something happen.

"I think our friend in there might need a little help." O'Neill taps his finger against his temple as he says this.

"You think she's crazy? How do you explain all the things she knows about us and the Stargate?"

"I don't know how she knows those things, but I think we need to get her to see a doctor."

"Alright, but I doubt she'll come quietly."

"I know. Go get Carter and Teal'c. I'll keep her here."

"OK Jack"

O'Neill walks back over to the car. "So, what is it you're trying to make happen anyway?"

"It's a bit hard to explain. I should be able to make myself disappear and then reappear again, but it's not working."

"Disappear? Just by clicking your fingers?"

"I know it sounds a bit crazy but…"

"You're right about that."

SGSGSGSGSG

"You didn't have to knock her out T."

"She would not have come with us"

"I know that, but I'm sure that between us we would have been able to restrain her. She doesn't look very strong."

"I thought it was best O'Neill."

"Perhaps you're right. I doubt the doctors at the SGC will be very happy if we bring her in at this time of night, so we'll have to keep her with us for now. Carter, you think you could keep an eye on her till the morning?"

"Yes Sir." O'Neill picks Quartz up and puts her in the passenger seat of the car, making everyone else have to get in the back. "Sir, are you sure you should be driving?" Carter hesitantly asked just before O'Neill started the engine.

"Don't worry Carter, I'm still well under the limit. I didn't have that many."

SGSGSGSGSG

"I can assure Dr Camner, I am not crazy. Why are you holding me here?" Quartz said for about the third time since she had been brought into the SGC that morning. No one was taking much notice of what she was saying

"And I am not saying that you are, but there are still a few more tests that I would like to run. As for you staying in this base, the US Military is still concerned as to how you got access to information about the Stargate. You don't have to stay in the infirmary. I can have someone show you to some quarters if you'd like."

"Please. I've seen enough of this hospital area already."

"Of course. Airman, please show this lady to the guest quarters." As Quartz and the Airman left, General O'Neill walked into the room.

"What do you think Doctor?"

"Well, she shows none of the usual signs of a mental disorder, and her physical condition seems almost perfect. I am still running tests, but I doubt that they will give us anything conclusive."

"Is she human? She tried to tell us that she was an Ancient."

"There are some slight abnormalities in her blood, but she seems human."

"Alright. Did she give you any clue as to how she found out about this place?"

"None, she just kept insisting that there was nothing wrong with her and that she be allowed to speak to you."

"Keep her here Doctor. There's definitely something odd about her."

"Yes General"

TBC…


	2. Chapter2 Unscheduled OffWorld Activation

Visitors

By Puzzler

Summary – Multi x-over (please give it a try). The team are contacted by a woman claiming to be an Ancient, but they dismiss her ideas, thinking her insane. When an unusual, and totally new enemy arrives, the SGC has no way to stop them, forcing them to re-think the strangers' ideas. But can they trust her, and are the 'people' she brings with her the help Earth needs to save itself and the rest of the world?

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the programs/films/books involved in this story, and I am only borrowing my favourite characters from them for fun. The situations they are in and the character Quartz are mine (or at least I think they are. I can't remember reading a fanfiction quite like this), so please ask if you want to use them (unlikely, but possible).

A/N – OK, this chapter is shorter than the last, but I will really get to the good bit by the start of chapter 3. ENJOY! (Please review to tell me what you think)

Chapter 2 – Unscheduled Off-World Activation

By Monday morning, Quartz was well and truly fed up of being 'stuck' at the SGC, but still with no one willing to believe her, while it seemed everyone else was ready and eager to start the week.

"Any change in our guest?"

"None. We have questioned her a couple of times, but now she's clammed up and is refusing to tell us anything. I've seen her clicking her fingers a few times in her room, as if she really thinks it will do something."

"I could have a go Sir. See if I can get anything out of her."

"Alright, but I doubt it'll work. She's in guest quarters on Sub-level 20."

Carter turns and walks off in the opposite direction to O'Neill, heading for the elevator. About 2 minutes later, she is approaching the security guard stationed outside one of the guest quarters.

"I need to speak to her."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be right outside." She nodded to him as he quickly opened the door and stepped aside.

"Colonel Carter, how can I help you?" Quartz asked from where she was half-sitting, half-lying on the bed, looking rather bored.

"I need to ask you a few questions about how you know about this place."

"Your friends have already tried that. You're still not going to believe me, so there isn't much point me answering."

"Alright, I'll try something different. You told General O'Neill about a danger far worse than the Goa'uld. For the sake of argument, let's say I believe you. What can you tell me about this enemy?"

"Oh, well, why not." Quartz sat up more comfortably, and gave in. "I'm not sure exactly what personalities he is using. However, he is likely to get 'henchmen' from the different dimensions as well, like the way the Goa'uld use the Jaffa."

"What sort of 'henchmen'?" Carter asked. She would give this to Quartz – she was damn good at storytelling.

"Well, there might be replicators, which you already know. The Wraith…the enemy that defeated the Ancients. Rather hard to kill too. Then there's the Borg, which are humanoids with cybernetic parts integrated into their bodies. Err, what else. Right, Orcs. They…they just aren't very nice. Very ugly, you'd recognise them."

"OK, and how are we supposed to…"

"Unscheduled Off-World Activation!" The klaxons on the base started sounding, stopping their conversation very abruptly.

"Here we go" Quartz mutters as Carter almost runs out the door "and I didn't even get round to telling them how they can be killed. Damn." She clicks her fingers in frustration, and the lights in the room suddenly go out. "Finally!"

SGSGSGSGSG

"What's going on?"

"Not sure Sir, but the iris will not engage."

"Crap" O'Neill murmurs under his breath. "Security teams to the gate room."

"Too late Sir. Wormhole has engaged."

"Teal'c, let's get down there." O'Neill and Teal'c run to the steps out of the control room, both with weapons in hand.

"Here they come" one of the soldiers in the gate room says to the others as the first of the enemy soldiers come through the gate.

"What the hell are they?" one soldier exclaims, seeing the 'men' who look more like a pile of machinery than human

"How should I know?"

"Stop talking and fire!" O'Neill snapped at the stunned soldiers and lifting his gun. However, before he is able to let off more than a few shots a white beam of light appears between the enemy and the US soldiers and immediately transforms into Quartz.

"Darn, bad timing!" she quickly moves to behind the line of soldiers "Don't let them get near you."

"Do they have weapons?"

"Not as such, but they are very strong."

"Got that." There was a pause, with the only sounds being gunfire and metallic boots against the ramp. "This is impossible, they just keep coming. Carter, how's that iris coming?"

"I'm trying Sir. Something seems to be interfering with the controls."

"Let me." Quartz clicks her fingers once, and the iris slams shut, leaving only 5 of the enemy in the gate room…alive, that is. They were quickly taken out.

"Looks like clicking your fingers does do something after all. Marines, get these 'bodies' out of here." O'Neill orders, looking around at the dozens of alien 'soldiers' scattered over the ramp. There were a few 'Yes Sir's in response.

"O'Neill, these beings became resistant to staff blasts after only a few shots. I do not believe staff weapons will be effective against them in the future."

"He's right. The Borg must have adapted to the energy of the staff blasts. Zatnikatels are unlikely to be any more effective."

"The Borg?"

"They are the Borg."

"Oh, rather ugly guys too."

"You think they're ugly. You haven't even seen Orcs or Wraith yet."

"And from the sound of it I don't think I really want to." O'Neill suddenly looks slightly uncomfortable. "Look, I'm sorry we didn't believe you earlier but…"

"No, I understand. It is all rather hard to believe. I am still trying to figure out why I couldn't use my 'powers' earlier anyway, but whatever it was seems to have stopped now."

"I'm glad. We'll head up to the briefing room, and maybe you'll be able to explain all this to us again." O'Neill says as they head out into the corridor again.

"OK, but I'd rather not have to explain it too many times."

SGSGSGSGSG

"So, who is it exactly that you want to 'bring' here?" O'Neill asked once everyone was sat around the briefing room table about 5 minutes later. He still thought that this was a rather crazy plan, but he'd try anything at the moment.

"In total I want to bring 7 people into your world, 4 female and 3 male. They will make up a group of 8, which will also include Colonel Carter. This group will go through the stargate trying to find objects or information that will help us fight Anubis' 'super villain'. It is also quite possible that he will try to deliberately set traps to stop us." Quartz briefly outlined her plan and some of the risks involved in it.

"And how will that help us?"

"Trust me General. I don't know for sure. If I knew all the answers right now I wouldn't need to do this at all."

"Alright. What sort of time frame are we talking about for this?"

"Anubis created the 'tear' six days ago, so he's had a few days to sort things out. Before coming to you I did my best to arrange for us to have some help from the other side of the Stargate. I have no way of knowing if my operative is still in a position to help."

"I understand. Let's get started. How are all our guests going to get here?"

"That bit is easy…for you anyway. I just…" As she says this she clicks her fingers once. Again, the lights go out.

"I'd like to know how you do that." Carter said quietly as the lights come on once more.

"No, you wouldn't"

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3 Many, Many New Arrivals

Visitors

By Puzzler

Summary – Multi x-over (please give it a try). The team are contacted by a woman claiming to be an Ancient, but they dismiss her ideas, thinking her insane. When an unusual, and totally new enemy arrives, the SGC has no way to stop them, forcing them to re-think the strangers' ideas. But can they trust her, and are the 'people' she brings with her the help Earth needs to save itself and the rest of the world?

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the programs/films/books involved in this story, and I am only borrowing my favourite characters from them for fun. The situations they are in and the character Quartz are mine (or at least I think they are. I can't remember reading a fanfiction quite like this), so please ask if you want to use them (unlikely, but possible).

A/N – This chapter seemed to take me ages to write as it is 'slightly' repetitive, so please take note of the warning in the title. There will be a lot of new characters introduced in this chapter, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. I hope you enjoy it, as I think it will get more exciting from this point on.

Chapter 3 – Many, Many New Arrivals (you have been warned!) 

"OK. Are we going to need security up here when…?"

"You might, as I cannot be sure they'll get along very well. I also advise that we go down into the gate room. The briefing room could get rather full with so many people in here, especially if they don't like each other."

"I think I agree. I'll call security and get a few people down there, just in case."

"General, don't make it too obvious that your officers are armed. This isn't going to be easy to explain as it is, without guns being pointed at them, and it might cause a bit of a problem. I will make sure that none of those being brought here are armed, for the same reason."

"Right. Here we go."

SGSGSGSGSG

"Everyone ready? OK, I'm going to bring those who are most likely to understand what's going on first"

"No point in causing a scene until we have to, huh?"

"Something like that."

Quartz lifted her hand, but was interrupted by Daniel first. "Just one thing before you start. In the briefing room you said 4 female and 3 male. The way you said it seems to suggest that they're not…"

"Not all human? No, they're not."

"Just checking." Quartz waited a few moments before starting again.

"Right. The first person, you all know, so it should be quite easy. Doctor Weir, head of the Atlantis expedition." As she clicked her fingers, a beam of white light appeared partway up the ramp for a split-second, before transforming into the form of a quite small, dark haired human woman in a uniform similar to O'Neill's.

"Doctor Weir."

"What the…what happened?"

"You are back in the SGC Doctor." O'Neill said quickly, walking over to her. "I don't entirely understand myself, but we don't have the time to explain either."

Quartz came over to them. "I assure you that I will explain more in a minute, but there are still 6 more people to bring. I'd rather not explain it all every time."

"I understand."

"Right, who's next to come?"

"There is something I think I should say first. The ranks that our 'guests' use are not necessarily the same as yours. I will ask you to make sure you know how 'high up' each person is before you assume anything about them."

"I think we are all ready for that."

"Can you tell us about the people before you bring them here? It might make it easier." Carter suggested, thinking that if they knew whom to expect, it would be less likely that someone would get hurt.

"OK, although you will have to get to know them later on. Our next visitor is Admiral Kathryn Janeway. She was an experienced ship's captain before her promotion to Admiral and is certainly no stranger when it comes to time travel."

"Let me guess. Another scientist?" O'Neill asked sarcastically.

"You'll find that there are several scientists among this group General."

"Great. Please, carry on."

Quartz didn't bother answering, but simply clicked her fingers once again. A red-haired woman in a black uniform with a purple 'stripe' across the shoulders appeared on the ramp. The only indication of her higher status was the pips on her collar and the red bands on the cuffs of the sleeves.

"Admiral" Quartz said, nodding to Janeway before she could respond. "This may seem odd, but you are on Earth, in the year 2006."

"Another temporal paradox?"

"Yes"

"Well, I should be used to them by now. I've been through enough." she muttered.

"I think introductions will have to wait. Quartz, over to you…again." O'Neill said, changing the subject.

Quartz was about to start talking again when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, did you say Quartz?" Janeway asked, surprised at the name. She turned to the woman next to the ramp suspiciously, thinking about how she was brought there. "Are you a Q?"

"Yes. I was sent here by the Atlanteans," she turned to the SGC personnel "those you know as the Ancients, and a group called the Temporal Agents, to stop Anubis' plan to take over the galaxy."

"I thought you said you _were_ an Ancient?"

"Well, technically…but you don't understand. The Q are the Ancients."

"What?"

"The Q Continuum was a small faction of Ancients that were thrown accidentally into another dimension millennia ago and cut off from the rest of their race. Over thousands of years, they developed almost super-human seeming powers, more than the Atlanteans ever had, but they are still essentially the same race. I was chosen to come here as I have knowledge of all the timelines and dimensions that Anubis has used."

"OK" O'Neill started slowly, not really knowing what to do with the new information they had received. "Let's…bring another person!"

"The next person, I think you have met." Quartz said to Janeway. She turned to the others. "Her name is Counsellor Deanna Troi. She is partially telepathic and is the sort of person you don't get away with telling lies to. She'll see straight through you."

"You mean she can read our thoughts?"

"No, she can read emotions. She is also half-human as well as half-Betazoid."

"Sweet."

Quartz once again clicked her fingers and immediately brought the dark-haired empath into the SGC. She was wearing a uniform almost identical to that of Janeway, except for the blue shirt underneath instead of red and the lack of bands on the sleeves.

"Counsellor, welcome to Earth, year 2005. I will try to explain everything later as…"

"You have something else to do first. Please, do so." Troi said, finishing Quartz's sentence.

"Nice trick" O'Neill muttered to himself.

Quartz looked to O'Neill, apparently having heard. "The next person is Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master. The Jedi are known to be keepers of peace and justice in their galaxy, but can be very efficient fighters when needed."

A tall, well-built man with long brown hair appeared in front of the Stargate next, wearing a simple brown tunic. His size made him look quite imposing.

"Master Qui-Gon, welcome to Earth."

"Thank you, though I do not believe I have heard of this planet before." Qui-Gon said, nodding his head in greeting.

"Understandable. I will try to explain exactly what has happened in a few minutes."

Quartz turned towards the now-filling gate room. "Ready?"

"Whenever you are." O'Neill answered. "Who's next?"

"A Vulcan science officer, Commander T'Pol. You may have heard of her." Quartz said to the Starfleet officers in the room.

"The first Vulcan to join Starfleet. We certainly do know of her." Janeway said quickly.

"Vulcan?"

"You'll see, Colonel Carter."

Quartz moved once again towards the ramp, and another flash of light brought a woman in a red all-in-one uniform. She had close-cropped brown hair and pointed ears.

"Welcome Commander" quartz said quickly, holder her hand up in what the others assumed was a tradition Vulcan greeting. "You are on Earth, in the year 2006."

"Time travel?" T'Pol asked, sounding slightly sceptical. She had also returned the unusual hand gesture.

"I know you do not…believe in time travel, but please bear with me until I can explain."

"I will wait."

"Thank you. Now, the next person, despite some physical similarities, is not Vulcan. He is Legolas, an Elven Prince and warrior."

She indicated once more towards the stargate, and a tall man dressed in forest green and brown colours appeared. He also had pointed ears, partially covered by long golden-blonde hair.

"Prince Legolas, welcome." Quartz announced, offering Legolas her hand. After a few seconds, he shook it, still looking around the 'strange' room.

"Where is this place?"

"We are on Earth, though not quite the one you remember. I will try to explain in a moment, but there is one more thing I need to do first."

Legolas seemed to accept this, and moved closer to the others in the room. T'Pol was looking at him very strangely.

"Last person, is it?" O'Neill asked hopefully. He was having some difficulty trying to keep track of everyone.

"Yes, and probably the most difficult." Quartz said cryptically. "Draco Malfoy is a training wizard attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is, however, only 14 years old, and probably won't like this situation very much."

"You chose a child?"

"He can be a help to this group, despite his age. And I'm sure he will make things more interesting around here."

Quartz turned for the last time without explaining her last statement and brought a teenager with white-blonde hair and wearing black robes into the room. His shocked expression very quickly turned to anger.

"What the…where am I?" he exclaimed, reaching one hand into the inside pocket of his robe before Quartz could answer.

"You won't find your wand if that is what you are looking for. I have made sure you wouldn't hurt anyone until I can explain the situation."

"Where is it?" Draco demanded. Behind Quartz, O'Neill smiled slightly, recognising the 'teenage-like' behaviour.

"Safe, I can assure you."

"Why should I believe a Mudblood like…?"

"I WILL NOT hear that kind of language in here." Quartz said sternly before he was able to finish, causing several of the others to look slightly surprised, as they had not seen Quartz get angry at anyone before. Seeing the looks of the others, Quartz seemed to calm.

"Fine" Draco answered stubbornly, not exactly expecting for this small-looking woman to react quite the way she did.

"You may have to work with the rest of us for a while, so insulting them will not help, and you will find that we are far from being muggles." Quartz continued, sounding a lot like a teacher. Draco eventually looked down, and walked several paces away from Quartz to avoid her.

"I'm sorry for the outburst." Quartz apologised to everyone. "Perhaps we should go somewhere where we can talk."

"Good idea" O'Neill said, looking around at their varied guests. "There should be enough space in the briefing room."

O'Neill hung back slightly with Quartz as SG-1 led the others to the briefing room, before whispering something to her. "You're right. This could be very interesting."

TBC…


End file.
